


Group Bonding

by awest000000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi decide to teach the boys how REAL men do it. Through demonstration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally just smut. My friend and I were texting yesterday and it started from what kinds of fanfiction we wanted to read to this. You could say it escalated quickly. The paragraphs that start with a bolded letter is mine. The ones not bolded are hers.

**E** rwin bent Levi over his desk, pounding into him and having to stifle their moans so the others don’t know what they’re up to.

But little do they know Eren’s just in the other room and is getting hot and bothered over hearing them and desperately touching himself, trying to relieve the aching heat between his legs.

**N** one of them know that while Eren is doing his thing that Jean is desperately rutting against his bed needing the friction and whimpering quietly.

Marco is silently watching him, wishing to any higher power that he could be in Jean’s bed. That he could be the one Jean ruts up against so frantically.

**R** einer hearing them and thinking its Bertholdt and wishing that he was the one making the noises come out of that pretty little mouth.

Surprisingly, it’s Armin who suggests that they all “help relieve each other’s stress.” In the morning, Levi and Erwin (slightly sore from their nightly activities) open the door to the boy’s dorm only to find six boys naked on the floor cuddled together. Marco is curled around Jean, who has is hand still entwined with Eren’s. Eren, however, is sprawled on top of Reiner (who has one hand tangled in his hair, the other clutching that delectable rump), whose legs are entwined with Bert’s. Armin is being partially smothered by Bert, who is hugging him like a teddy bear. And Connie, the only straight man, lays traumatized in his bed.

**L** evi and Erwin glance at each other before waking the boys with their mouths, licking and kissing all the exposed skin. They wake up one by one, and Connie, poor Connie, decides to bolt out of there before things got too explicit. There’s no way he’s going to live through that again. He decides to spend some quality time with Sasha…

Erwin and Levi decide to teach the boys how REAL men do it. Through demonstration. They start with proper tongue techniques. They make Eren deep throat Reiner, while Jean sticks his tongue up his ass, which has Eren moaning like a whore, saliva dripping around Reiner’s hard cock and onto the floor. This makes Levi shove Jean away so he can spank Eren for making such a mess.

**A** s each blow lands against his ass, it causes Eren to jolt forward and Reiner’s dick goes farther down his throat. Once Eren’s learned his lesson, Levi makes Jean continue tongue fucking him. Bertholdt and Marco are obviously uncomfortable so Erwin has mercy on them and only makes them rut their half hard cocks together, eliciting moans like porn stars.

Erwin sets Armin in his lap and sticks his tongue down his throat. He twists Armin’s nipples harshly until they perk up, and grinds Armin down on his length. Levi orders Jean to use his newly found skill on Marco’s cock, suggesting he get it tremendously wet because it will be going inside of him later. Eren whines at the loss of Jean’s blessed mouth and fingers himself. Levi tears Eren away from Reiner, who crawls over to Bert with hungry eyes.

**B** ert and Marco are pulled apart, and Reiner basically tackles Bertholdt, grabbing his hard cock, rubbing his thumb over the head. Bert whines and sinks his teeth into Reiner’s shoulder. After several minutes, Bertholdt removes his mouth and swallows Reiner’s aching dick. He gets it nice and wet, wanting – no, needing – it inside him.

Meanwhile, Erwin turns Armin around in his lap and Eren eyes his dick hungrily. Erwin spreads out Armin’s legs (much to his embarrassment) and beckons Eren closer. Eren bends arms and swallows the cock while fondling his balls, his glorious booty left alone high in the air.

**I** t’s still red from when Levi spanked him. Levi licked his fingers generously before pressing one into Eren, causing the other to tense up. Levi massaged circles into Eren’s lower back, relaxing him enough to push in another. During this, Erwin had Armin suck on his fingers, getting them nice and wet. Erwin took his fingers back and slowly circled Armin’s tight hole and pressed in.

Armin kept letting out breathy pants, between Erwin’s fingers and Eren’s mouth how could he not? He met Levi’s gaze and saw the older man smirk before he started to finger fuck Eren earnestly, thrusting his fingers in and out, in and out. Eren gasped and choked around Armin, trying to pull back. Levi gripped his hair, however, and forced him back down growling, “You can take it brat.” Eren grew used to the relentless thrusting into his hole and started to moan, vibrations running up Armin’s dick. Armin’s screams could be heard by Marco and Jean on the other side of the room, with egged Marco on to make Jean moan louder.

**M** arco shoved Jean to the floor and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his lips. He pulled away and Jean chased after him, needing more. Marco simply pushed his fingers into Jean’s mouth, biting his lip as Jean’s tongue swirled around. When he felt they were wet enough, Marco took his fingers and pressed them into Jean’s hole, which swallowed them eagerly. It wasn’t long before Jean was ready and Marco got ready to push his dick inside him.

Jean lowered himself onto Marco’s length. He relaxed himself and slowly rolled his hips, experimenting with the fullness inside him. Marco whined from below, desperately wanting to thrust into the tight heat engulfing him, but barely refraining for Jean’s sake.

**A** fter a few minutes, Jean nodded and began to move his hips. Marco sighed and met Jean’s thrusts with his own. Jean fidgeted a little bit, trying to make Marco hit  _that one spo_ —Jean let out a loud moan as Marco’s dick pounded the bundle of nerves. Every other thrust hit it head on, causing Jean to tremble and begin to scream.

Small nails dragged down Marco’s chest and Jean bounced up and down frantically, trying to find that spot again. Marco clutched at his hips, he too trying to hit that spot that is making Jean go wild on his dick. Bert eyes the two going at it like rabbits and sticks a finger inside, wanting some friction.

**R** einer smirks at him and pushed Bertholdt onto his back. He quickly slicked his fingers with saliva and joined Bert’s finger. Reiner’s fingers were thicker and Bertholdt’s jaw slackened. He eventually squirmed and gasped, “Shit, Reiner. Fuck me already.” Reiner lined himself up and took Bert’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Reiner stared Bertholdt in the eye as he pushed in, never breaking eye contact.

Bertholdt squirmed at the feeling of being penetrated and wanted to look away. However he was caught in Reiner’s eyes and couldn’t find it in him to not meet his gaze. He let out a little whimper as Reiner filled him to the hilt and felt arms wrap around him tenderly. Reiner muttered sweet nothings in his ear to calm him down and pressed gentle kisses to his neck. Minutes later, Bert nodded and Reiner pulled out and pushed in again.

**E** rwin had pressed three thick fingers into Armin and decided that he was prepared enough. He withdrew his fingers and placed on hand on his dick and the other on Armin’s hip. He guided the small blonde boy until he was fully seated on Erwin’s long, thick cock. Eren moaned around Armin’s dick as Levi kept fingering him.

Levi finally pulled Eren off of Armin, only a trail of saliva connected them for a couple seconds. Eren’s lips were swollen and red from sucking cock and Levi kissed him hungrily, almost a little possessively. Their tongues fought a battle for dominance, a battle that Levi eventually won. Eren gasped as he submitted, Levi rewarding him by mapping the roof of his mouth out with his tongue. Suddenly he flips Eren on his stomach and picks up his hips. He digs his face into Eren’s ass, devouring it and praising it because Eren’s ass is magnificent and should be worshipped. Eren cries out and shakes, hands fisting and trying to grab hold of something on the flat floor. Eren has had enough of teasing and begs, “Goddammit Levi just put it in already!” Levi pulls away and smacks his ass for good measure. Levi lines his cock, already smeared with precome, and lines up to Eren’s entrance, teasingly sticking only the head in and out. Eren practically sobs out and cries Levi’s name. “Levi, please, please, pleasepleaseplease!” Levi smirks, “Well since you asked so nicely,” and thrusted in in one swoop.

**E** ren groaned at the feeling of being completely filled. Considering how small and short Levi was, his dick was huge. Eren thrusted back and met Levi’s hips with his ass. Moans, panting, cursing, and the sound of skins slapping skin filled the room. Jean could feel a familiar heat building in his stomach as Marco hit  _that_ spot over and over again. “Fuck, Marco, I’m close!” he panted.

Erwin can hardly believe how tight Armin is around him, and he doesn’t think he can last long with the way Armin is gazing up at him and praising his cock. He thrusts up slowly and Armin arches his back and wails prettily. “Fuck, Reiner,” Bertholdt pants as Reiner picks up his pace, “don’t stop, please, don’t you stop!” Reiner gasps, at a loss for words, as Bert tightens around him. He wraps Bert’s legs around his waist and goes deeper inside him.

**M** arco began thrusting faster, beginning to feel his climax build. Jean bit his lip and gripped Marco’s hips, knowing there will be a bruise there later. Marco brushed Jean’s prostate once more and that sent Jean wailing Marco’s name as he came. The feeling of Jean clenching around him was too much, and Marco threw his head back, fucking Jean as he rode out his orgasm.

Armin wraps his arms around Erwin and starts riding him earnestly, trying to get the spot deep inside him hit. Erwin wraps a hand around Armin’s painfully hard length and jacks him in time with his thrusts. Once Erwin found the bundle inside him, he hit it again, abusing it over and over until Armin has tears running down his face. He tightens around Erwin and that brings him over the edge, he comes hard into Armin. The feeling of being filled up with Erwin’s hot seed has Armin coming too, shooting absolutely everywhere.

**S** houts and gasps filled the room but Reiner paid no attention to them. Bertholdt was a sweaty, quivering mess below him and he was desperate to come. Using their intertwined hands, Reiner brushed the hair off of Bert’s forehead. He pressed his lips to the taller man’s ear and began to whisper to him, “Come on baby, you’re okay. Take your time sweetheart.” Bertholdt gasped and tensed up. He met Reiner’s thrusts with his own, and he shouted at Reiner’s dick slammed into his prostate, stars shooting across his vision. Bertholdt came in hot ropes that splattered over Reiner’s chest. The blonde followed shortly, the feeling of that tight, blessed heat clenching around him throwing him over the edge.

Eren sees or hears nothing that’s not Levi. He sobs as Levi’s thick heat plunges in and out of him, not caring how loud he’s being. All that matters are the hands grasping his hip and waist and that godlike cock ramming into him. Suddenly Levi bites the back of his neck and he thinks, “holy fuck, when did I get so sensitive back there,” but it comes out of his mouth “MoremoreLevi you aren’t going fastenoughLEVI!” He chants Levi’s name like a prayer, begging for it harder and faster. Levi grants his wish, flipping him onto his back, legs over his shoulder. Eren desperately grasps at Levi’s hair, digging his fingers into his scalp roughly. Levi swears Eren’s insides are affected by his shifting powers because he’s never been inside someone so  _hot_ and its driving him  _crazy_. He hits Eren’s sweet spot over and over, and Eren is screaming his name shamelessly. Levi comes hard after seeing Eren’s face, eyes unseeing and half lidded and mouth gaping, and he sees colorful lights bursting behind his eyes. He collapses on Eren, face in his neck and too tired to pull out.

**E** ren needed relief but Levi was currently resting on top of him. “Leeeevviiiii. Please, I need more,” he whined. Levi pushed himself up and shook his head in disbelief. How could he have lasted that long? Levi took hold of Eren’s length and slowly pumped it, occasionally rubbing the slit on the head. Levi wrapped his lips around Eren’s cock and bobbed his head up and down. Eren could feel that slow burn uncoil and spread throughout his body. He slid a hand into the raven colored hair and guided Levi’s mouth. Eren’s breaths got shorter and he tried not to buck up into Levi’s mouth, but damn was it hard not to. Eren bit his lip and groaned out, “God Levi, I—I’m coming!” Levi swallowed around Eren one more time before he spilled his load in his mouth. Levi slid his eyes shut and focused on swallowing everything. Levi withdrew and the moment he pulled back, a small delayed spurt squirted out and landed on his chin.

“Damn brat, why must you always make such a mess?” Levi grumbles. Eren doesn’t think twice before he sits up and he licks his come from Levi’s chin. “Tch, you’re shameless,” Levi says in a soft tone before curling himself around Eren. Eren beams, grin borderline dopey as he shuffles closer to Levi. The room was finally quiet; the only sounds were its occupants catching their breath. A thick, sweaty, musky smell settled as the room grew silent.

**A** rmin sighed and crawled out of Erwin’s lap, earning him a look of utter betrayal from him. Armin chuckled before resting his head against Erwin’s chest and pressing his legs against Eren’s stomach.

Jean rolls off of Marco and lies onto the floor beside him. Marco’s arms wrap sweetly around his waist as he cuddles closer. Jean absentmindedly traces the freckles on Marco’s shoulders and chest, as the both bask in the afterglow.

**R** einer wrapped an arm around Bert’s waist and pulled him close. He cracked an eye open to glance at him and saw tears building in his eyes. “Hey, Bertholdt, what’s wrong?” Reiner asked quietly. His face was bright red and he was beginning to sweat. Bert glanced around the room to all the people that were still in there. He had just had public-ish sex. Bertholdt could feel the anxiety attack coming. However, Reiner could see this so he got up and grabbed a blanket off the nearest bed and draped it upon him. Relief flooded over Bert’s features and he buried his face in Reiner’s neck as soon as he laid back down.

A tentative knock comes from the door. Everyone in the room tenses and looks at each other, as if for the first time realizing what they just participated in. “Has anyone seen my pants…” Jean awkwardly states, looking around. Eren rolls his eyes, “They are over by the bed, horseface.”   
“Horseface?” Jean smirks. “I thought you enjoyed my face, as a few minutes ago you were moaning how good it felt pressed in your—.”   
“Okay enough!” Eren’s blush lights up his face.   
“Really? Because just a few minutes ago you were begging for mor—.”  
“Shut the fuck up!”  
“Enough, both of you,” Erwin commands, and both boys flush, looking away. “Who’s at the door?”

**E** veryone scrambled around trying to find their clothing although settling for other’s instead. Levi was the first one finished so he strode over to the door and pulled it open just a crack so that whoever it was couldn’t see in. It was… Connie and Sasha? Levi glanced behind him and saw that most were decent so he allowed them inside. Before anyone could say a word, Sasha blurted out, “Connie said you had a gang bang.” Every pair of eyes in the room turned to glare at him. He shrugged sheepishly.

“Connie what the fuck,” Reiner growled.   
Jean agreed with him, “Yeah, dude, you just broke bro code massively.”   
Connie rolled his eyes, “You broke bro code by starting when I was still in the room. Twice.”   
Sasha pouted, “Dammit, Connie, knew we should have gotten here early, I wanted to watch!”

**“S** ASHA!” Connie shouted. She laughed and glanced around. Bert was facing the other direction still getting dressed while Reiner watched him with a sly smile. Jean was buttoning Marco’s shirt, trailing his hands all over the freckled man. Levi and Erwin were dressed and were sitting back watching as Eren and Armin looked for the rest of their clothes. At some point, Eren bends down to pick up his jacket and Levi elbows Erwin to get his attention. Sasha frowned and muttered, “I missed all the good parts.”

Connie facepalms, “Dear Sina. What has my life become?”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://elephants-in-pajamas.tumblr.com/
> 
> My friend's Tumblr: http://sprinkleonthecupcake.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check us out :P


End file.
